Baby on ice! (Yuri on ice)
by The crimson snow angel
Summary: Todo lo que deseaba Yuuri era tener un hijo sin compromisos...Lástima que el padre estaba indiscutiblemente en el paquete. [Viktuuri (Viktor-Yuuri), Otario (Otabek-Yurio), J.JSeung]
1. Resumen

Hola hola queridas y queridos lectores.

Les traigo un nuevo fic que espero les guste mucho al igual que con los otros dos que ya he publicado.

Este fic, en cuyo cap este sería el resumen grande ya que no cabe en la parte pequeña, es una idea que me estuvo torturando durante días y semanas. La escribí y espero les guste mucho y le brinden el apoyo como a Mi amado cerdito y a Snow angel que ya está disponible en este sitio.

El fic estará lleno de comedia, en su mayoría, romance y un poquitin de drama. Espero sea de su agrado y ya saben, cualquier cosa estaremos leyendonos en reviews.

Les dejo el resumen y el primer cap.

Aclaraciones previas:

En este fic, Viktor no entrenó a Yuuri: Yuuri llegó hasta donde llegó a base de su propio esfuerzo y dedicación. Lo demás lo irán descubriendo en los caps a futuro. También, ambos no se hablan pero ya sabemos que el cerdito arrastra la cobija por el ruso.

Ahora si: a leer!

.

.

.

Después de su retiro de las pistas de hielo, Yuri decide irse a Japón para vivir una vida pacífica lejos del mundo del patinaje y de su amor imposible: el pentacampeón ruso Viktor Nikirofov. Sus días transcurren siendo maestro de patinaje en el Ice Castle junto a sus amigos de la infancia y sus hijas. Con el paso del tiempo, y de la edad, Yuri se da cuenta de un vacío en su vida y comienza a sentir deseos de tener una familia como sus amigos y la suya propia.

Convencido de que no podrá encontrar a alguien a quien amar, por su amor imposible y eterno hacia el ruso, decide tener un hijo sin padre mediante inseminación artificial. El procedimiento tiene éxito y Yuri disfruta viendo su casi sueño hecho realidad: su pequeña familia pronto sería una realidad.

Sin embargo con lo que no contaba Yuri era con que dos meses después, a su trabajo, llegara el imponente Viktor Nikiforov alegando ser el padre del hijo que estaba esperando. La vida de Yuri da un giro demasiado brusco con la entrada del ruso y con el paso del tiempo, Yuri descubrirá que aquella estrella tan lejana que anhelaba estaba más cerca de lo que él pensaba.


	2. Quiero un hijo

La nieve cubría las calles y árboles en Hasetsu, el clima helado tenía a toda la población de aquel pequeño pueblito en sus casas con sake caliente y un plato humeante de sopa para contrarrestar el frío. Los niños jugaban en la nieve a las guerritas de bolas o a armar muñecos de nieve mientras los adultos los supervisaban. Los adolescentes se tomaban fotos en aquellos monumentos tan peculiares del lugar mientras los mayores se esforzaban en huir de la nieve. Todos menos uno.

Yuuri Katsuki, el actual campeón del Grand Prix de la categoría B*, estaba en el centro de aquella pista de patinaje en el Ice Castle. Postrado ahí mientras sentía la música fluir dentro de su ser, dejándola poseerlo y moviéndose al compás de la misma. Se deslizaba en el hielo con mucha gracia, con una delicadeza no propia de los humanos. Dando giros muy complejos con una simpleza que nadie creería, bailaba deleitando a todo aquel que pudiese verlo. Perdiéndose en sus recuerdos. En aquellos mágicos y tristes momentos que su mente se concentraba tanto en reprimir.

Una serie de pasos gráciles y giros en el hielo dieron el gran final al número. Una serie de aplausos le sacaron de sus recuerdos girándose hacia el origen de los mismos. Vio a las trillizas, hijas de sus amigos de la infancia, y a los mismos aplaudiéndole con gracia y entusiasmo. Pudo ver también a su amiga y mentora, Minako, sosteniendo una pancarta y chillando con emoción. Se inclinó respetuosamente hacia ellos y después patinó hacia la salida para tomar un descanso.

—Espléndidamente hermoso como siempre, Yuuri, siempre consigues hacernos sentir eso.-Yuko se limpió las lágrimas-¡Tu rutina fue hermosa!

—Gracias, Yuko-chan…-miró con sospecha a las tres pequeñas-Espero que no me hayan grabado y después lo suban a las redes.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Además, creo que ya no importa.

—Fue inevitable.

—¡Ya está en Youtube, Twitter y Facebook!

Chillaron las tres niñas y Yuuri suspiró con nervios abrazándose a si mismo tratando de serenarse a sí mismo. No quería recordar nuevamente aquellas memorias de sus momentos en el mundo del patinaje donde había vivido granes momentos. No quería evocarlos, le dolería mucho hacerlo.

—Niñas, ¿Qué les he dicho sobre hacer cosas sin el consentimiento de alguien?

—Pero, papá, Yuuri no puede quedarse aquí ocultándose de todos. Su lugar está allá, en el patinaje.

Las palabras de una de las trillizas le hicieron sonreír de manera triste. Ellas tenían razón: su lugar era en el mundo del patinaje artístico, codeándose con los grandes, y defender su título de actual campeón…cosa que ya no sería posible. Él mismo anunció su retiro de las pistas dejando con un profundo pesar a todos los fanáticos y miembros del patinaje. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué fue lo que lo hizo abandonar de manera drástica el patinaje?

La respuesta tiene nombre y apellido.

Y esa respuesta es el ruso Viktor Nikiforov.

El actual, y pentacampeón, de patinaje de la categoría A*. El patinador favorito del momento y una leyenda del patinaje sobre hielo. Era un ídolo que sobresalía por donde quiera que estuviese. Un hombre muy atractivo, pasional, sensual, carismático, lleno de gracia, y un sinfín de adjetivos más…y el amor imposible de Yuuri.

Yuuri se había enamorado perdidamente de él, y Viktor fue su gran inspiración para ser patinador. Se esforzó mucho, logrando ser campeón como él en su país y de ahí al mundo entero. Quería hacerse un camino para llegar a él, para estar a la misma altura que Viktor Nikiforov, decirle que él vivía y lo hacía para él. Sin embargo, nunca pudo decirle sus sentimientos de una manera apropiada.

¿Por qué? Yuuri era una persona sumamente tímida. Él se sentía tan fuera del mundo donde Viktor estaba. No encajaba ahí, por más que lo intentase. Era un mundo que se negaba a darle existencia a alguien como él. No importaba lo mucho que él lo intentase, nunca iba a llegar a Viktor. A esa estrella luminosa que brillaba tan lejos de su alcance.

El dolor y el rechazo junto con la pena y el desamor fueron los motivos por los cuales anunció su retiro. No quería estar en un mundo donde el nombre de Viktor Nikiforov le doliera tanto. Le mataría lentamente estar en ese mismo ambiente, estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de él. No poder amarlo ni ser amado por él.

—Eso mismo esperamos nosotros.-una voz resonó en aquella pista- Esperamos que el cerdo nos diga los motivos.

—¡Yurio, minna!

Gritó el azabache viendo a los patinadores bajar de las ultimas gradas donde habían permanecido ocultos y llegar a dónde estaba él junto con sus otros amigos. Estaban Yuri Plisetsky, patinador ruso y medallista de plata del GPF; Phichit Chulanont, patinador tailandés y 4to lugar del GPF; Seung Gil Lee, patinador de Corea del Sur y 5to lugar del GPF; Guang Hong Ji, patinador chino y finalista del GPF; y Emil Nekola, patinador de República Checa y finalista del GPF. Todos ellos fuertes competidores, terribles y duros rivales…pero los mejores amigos que Yuuri pudo tener.

—¡Yurio! ¡Me alegro tanto verte!- el rubio casi se cae cuando Yuko se lanzó a abrazarlo-¡Creciste! ¡Te extrañé!

—…Y yo a ti también, _dorogoy drug*.-_ el rubio afiló su mirada a Yuuri quien estaba por huir de nueva cuenta a la pista-¿Con qué aquí estuviste todo este tiempo?

—Sí, después del GPF regresé aquí.-suspiró abriéndose paso para salir de la pista y proteger las cuchillas de sus patines y poder caminar normalmente-Extrañaba este lugar.

—Y nosotros a ti, Yuuri, te extrañamos mucho.- Phichit se abalanzó a Yuuri abrazandolo y al mismo tiempo tomaba una selfie de ambos-Te fuiste muy pronto.

—Todos esperan saber los motivos por los cuales el campeón se retira tras ganar el oro.- Yuuri pudo distinguir a través del gesto de seriedad del coreano un tinte de preocupación-Y no nos iremos de aquí sin saberlo.

—¿Por qué mejor no hacemos de esta conversación algo más agradable?-todos vieron al checo quien indicaba con sus manos un folleto-Vayamos a las aguas termales. ¡Vayamos a Yu-topia!

.

.

.

—¡Ah, esto es vida!- exclamó el checo tras entrar a las aguas termales y sentir como estas le destensaban los músculos-Hace mucho tiempo que no me relajaba tanto~

—Ni yo, Celestino me ha impuesto entrenamientos muy arduos.-nuevamente Phichit hacía de las suyas tomándose selfies en las aguas termales-Guang, ¿Por qué Leo no te acompañó esta vez?

—Anda muy raro, y no me quiere decir cuando le pregunto.-el pucherito del chino hizo enternecer a todos-Temo que sea algo grave.

—Ni se te ocurra pensar que te está poniendo el cuerno: Leo está tan, pero tan enamorado de ti que engañarte es lo más estúpido que haría. Se pone histérico cuando no te ve.

—Ustedes dos destilan y derraman miel por montones que hasta empalagan.- Seung Gil gimió con una cara seria-Pero no nos desviemos el asunto principal.

—Es cierto, así que habla cerdo.- el rubio miró de manera fija a Yuuri-Dinos los verdaderos motivos por los cuales te retiraste.

—¿No me dejarán en paz hasta que les diga?- el gesto de todos le confirmó sus sospechas-Está bien.

Yuuri les platicó a todos los motivos que lo vieron forzado a retirarse. Yurio casi se lanza a golpearlo pero Emil lo detuvo. Los otros, junto con el rubio ya calmado, poco a poco comprendieron. Era muy difícil permanecer en un entorno donde tenías lo que anhelabas pero a la vez estaba lejos de tus manos. Yurio le entendió perfectamente después de hacer su berrinche: él estaba en una situación similar con el kazajo Otabek solo que a diferencia de Yuuri él la tenía más fácil ya que tenía contacto un poco más frecuente.

—Entonces, ¿Cuáles son tus planes?

—Vivir aquí.- suspiró mirando a las estrellas de aquella oscura noche-Ya le he dedicado mi vida entera al hielo: vivía por y para el hielo. Descuidé otros puntos los cuales me arrepiento, pero al menos quisiera rescatar lo poco que pueda.- les miró con una pequeña sonrisa-Pero viví tanto tiempo en ese gélido mundo que no puedo dejarle del todo.

—A lo que le pregunté a Yuko, estás dándoles clases a los niños de patinaje.- el tailandes dejó de tomarse fotos-Es algo lindo. Enseñarles a los más pequeños lo divertido y genial que es este deporte.

—Pero ni sueñes con retirarte del todo, Yuuri, nosotros te queremos allá.-Emil le abrazó de lado-La niña tenía razón: tu lugar no es aquí. Tu lugar es allá, brillando en el firmamento junto a nosotros.

—Pero hay algo más, algo que nos estás ocultando.- Yuuri emitió un largo suspiro por la suspicacia del rubio ruso-Escúpelo ahora, cerdo.

Había algo más. Algo que descubrió mientras convivía con sus amigos: el deseo de tener una familia como ellos la tenían. Sentir ese calor de hogar, el calor que solo podría brindarte una familia lo anhelaba tanto Yuuri. Vivir momentos tan maravillosos como los que había vivido junto a su familia y amigos, habían despertado en él ese sentimiento y anhelo por tener un pequeño hijo a quien darle todo ese amor que aquellas personas profesaban con tanto cariño a sus pequeños.

—Yo…yo quiero tener un hijo.

—¿Quieres casarte?

—No, yo quiero un hijo. Quiero embarazarme.-lo dijo todo de un jalón haciendo que los demás escupieran sus bebidas y le miraran con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Pero, cerdo, lo que dices es algo apresurado.- trató de hacerlo razonar-Aun eres joven, no tienes que llegar a esos extremos… Podrás conocer a otros…

—No, Yurio, no es posible.-negó sintiendo una enorme tristeza y melancolía embargarlo-No quiero engañarme ni engañar a alguien con un amor vacío. No podré amar a alguien más mientras Viktor exista. Sería doloroso, y no pretendo lastimar a nadie por mi indecisión. Quiero tener un hijo sin necesidad de un padre.

—¿Estás seguro de eso, Yuuri?- preguntó el coreano después de servirse otra copita de sake, engullirla de un solo trago y después tomar directamente de la botella-¿Completamente seguro?

—Sí. Solo lo he hablado con Yuko-chan y Minako-sensei y me preguntaron lo mismo.-sonrió tímido-Quiero tener un hijo, tener una familia como ellos la tienen. No perderme nada.

—Bueno, siendo así nosotros te apoyaremos.-el rubio le despeinó el cabello y dándole un ligero abrazo-Eso sí, cerdo, exijo ser el padrino y el tío favorito.

—¡Pides mucho, Yurio! ¡Yo exijo ser el padrino!-Phichit se alzó señalando groseramente al rubio-¡Yo por ser amigo desde hace años de Yuuri poseo el derecho!

—¡Pues yo quiero serlo porque soy muy amigo de Yuuri!-gritó el checo-¡El padrino seré yo!

—¡No, ese seré yo!-Guang se alzó también haciendo pucheritos-¡Leo y yo seremos los padrinos!

—¡Sueñen, y menos tú y ese hippie! ¡¿Y a ti quien te metió, mandilón?!

—Yo quiero ser el niñero.-todos vieron con caras sorprendidas al estoico Seung Gil quien los veía con ojos letales y amenazándolos con la botella vacía de sake-Y nadie me objetará eso, ¿Verdad?

—Desde luego que no.

—No se peleen.- habló tímidamente Yuuri temiendo que esas fieras hicieran una guerra mundial en las aguas termales-Aun ni nace y ustedes ya se están peleando.

—Si no es ahora, ¿Cuándo, cerdo?-el rubio lo miró con arrogancia-Ahora, como buenos amigos, debemos ayudarte en escribir la carta a París.-miró a los demás-Saquen sus traseros del onsen y enlisten sus maletas. Tenemos un viaje que hacer.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si acabamos de llegar!

—¡Me vale una piroshka su opinión! ¡El cerdo nos necesita y nosotros como buenos amigos tenemos que ayudarlo!-el rubio salió empujandolos a todos fuera para que arreglaran sus cosas-¡Muévanse! ¡¿Querían ser padrinos, no?! ¡Pues a mover el trasero, que el ahijado no va a venir por obra de la cigüeña!

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde vamos? ¡¿Yurio?!

—A escribir la carta a París desde Suiza, cerdo.

.

.

 _Categoría A: Edades de 25-30 años_

 _Categoría B: Edades de 20-25 años_

 _Categoría C: Edades de 15-20 años_

 _*Querida amiga_

 _¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Si fue así, posteen un review con lo que sintieron y demás sobre este primer cap._

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Vitya!_

Próximo cap: **_Carta suiza con destino París_**

 ** _"Por un hijo uno es capaz de lo que sea...hasta de ir a Suiza si es necesario"_**


	3. Carta suiza con destino a París

_Hola hola, queridas y queridos lectores._

 _Les debo una disculpa por la ausencia, iba a subirles las contys de Mi amado cerdito, Snow angel y Baby on ice! desde el sábado como sorpresa de fin de año...pero anduve ocupada y repentinamente enfermé . Pero ya estoy mejor y puesta al día._

 _Les deseo un año nuevo y que este 2017 sea uno lleno de éxitos y felicidad para ustedes, además de una buena salud y que Kubo-sensei nos surta de YOI y nos de la boda!_

 _Les tenía esa sorpresa: tres capítulos para su deleite._

 _Agradezco muchísimo los reviews que me envían y de todo corazón agradezco los bonitos mensajes sobre el fic ^^ y me alegra saber que les ha gustado mucho._

 _Suebn imágenes oficiales y hay rumores sobre un especial de San Valentín, aparte de la 2da temporada. Pero como dice el dicho: Hasta ver no creer. Por lo que esperaremos y nos mantendremos firmes mientras tanto surjan más noticias._

 _Trataré de hacerme una página en facebook para subirles noticias y demás en torno a mis fics. Espérenla pronto._

 _Agradecimientos a:_ FlorLove152, HaruSong, zryvanierkic, skarllet northman, Pazhitaa714, Serena Azul, haru no bara, Yume In The Wonderland, Sophiarouse, umi, Dayfer, Miss Funderburker, HoleInYourFace, y Suteishi-gami Blue Fire.

 _Sin mas por el momento, disfruten el cap y a leer!_

 _._

 _._

El arribo al país suizo fue toda una odisea, y más porque no todos los días arribaba a ese país un grupo de seis patinadores famosos participantes del GP y más porque entre ellos estaba el campeón Yuuri Katsuki. De inmediato, ni bien fueron divisados, fueron abordados por la prensa internacional. Afortunadamente fueron salvados por el equipo de seguridad de Yurio, que quien al ver a los periodistas sacó un silbato y lo sopló tan fuerte que en menos de cinco segundos estaban rodeados de por lo menos cincuenta sujetos de traje negro.

Los escoltaron fuera del aeropuerto, una vez que hicieron las correspondencias necesarias, y en todo el camino Yurio iba ahuyentando a los pocos periodistas que lograban acercarse a base de gritos y unos cuantos trancazos. Fueron llevados a un exclusivo hotel en el centro de la ciudad, Emil se encargó de hacer las respectivas reservaciones, y una vez que llegaron ahí dejaron sus maletas y se fueron de inmediato a hacer turismo, por influencia de Phichit.

Visitaron museos locales, restaurantes, parques, tiendas, parecían que se querían comer la ciudad en un solo día, tan solo por la enorme cantidad de fotografías que subían a sus respectivas cuentas de Instagram. Las más candentes fueron las que subieron cuando visitaron un spa para consentirse y relajarse por el viaje, ya que se fotografiaron en unos diminutos trajes de baño momentos antes de los masajes, y con unas poses sumamente sugestivas.

Ahora estaban en el área de relajación con unas batas de algodón, mascarillas en el rostro, y disfrutando de unas bebidas frescas y bocadillos deliciosos.

—¿Hm? ¿Qué rayos?-Yurio se quitó las rodajas de pepino que tenía en los ojos para tomar su celular y ver quien interrumpía su momento de belleza con su molesta llamada-¿Quién habla?

— _Yurio, habla Chris. ¡Eres un mal chico!-_ el rubio tuvo que quitarse el celular del oído por el chillido del suizo _-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaban en Suiza?! ¡Tuvimos que enterarnos por medio de Instagram que estaban aquí!_

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Por qué me reclamas?! ¡¿Acaso tengo que avisarte cuando se nos pegue la gana venir aquí?!-gritó molesto llamando la atención de los otros-Vinimos a pasar unos días relajantes, lejos de la prensa y todo…Un momento, ¿Dijiste "tuvimos"?

— _Sí: Viktor, J.J., Michele, Leo, Otabek y los demás_.- pudo escuchar ruido del otro lado de la línea, Yurio se puso colorado, tono que gracias a la mascarilla cubrió perfectamente _-¡Mañana es mi fiesta de cumpleaños y quiero que vengan a ella!_

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni loco! ¡Ahí estarán el vejete y el payaso del rey!- chilló el rubio-Además tus fiestas siempre terminan en orgias y no deseo que ninguno de nosotros terminemos en ellas. ¿O ya olvidaste la fiesta del año pasado?

 _—_ _Nimiedades, Yurio, será algo tranquilo. Una cena entre amigos._

—Eso dijiste la última vez y no terminó como esperaba: Tu hiciste un striptease para toda una panda de lujuriosas indecentes, Yuuri se puso en plan de teibolera con maestría y doctorado en la materia teniendo de espectadores a muchos depravados, Yakov hizo un show de "mucha ropa" en una de las mesas, el mujeriego de J.J. terminó en el hospital por andar de coqueto con Seung Gil y este le dio una paliza, Viktor anduvo cantando todo borracho y desnudándose, ¡Y para colmo Georgi terminó creyéndose Elsa cantando "Libre soy" mientras andaba por las nieves de los Alpes!

 _—_ _Oh, pero este año no será así. Ya verás que no._

—Ajá, si como no.

 _—_ _¿Ni siquiera porque estará Otabek?_

—…Veré si voy, y los demás también.- susurró bajito tratando de no perder la compostura. Maldito rubio lascivo que usaba a su amor platónico-Estamos aquí todos en plan de amigos.

—¡Los estaremos esperando en mi casa! ¡Ya saben dónde es! ¡La fiesta…digo, reunión comienza a las siete en punto!

—Sí, sí, lo que digas. ¡Adiós!

Colgó sintiéndose avergonzado y no tuvo de otra más que contarles a los demás lo que le había dicho el rubio. Todos ellos olvidaban que era San Valentín y por tanto, que era cumpleaños de Chris.

Obviamente no irían, era el día de San Valentin y querían pasarlo entre amigos, no entre borrachos armando borlotes y quedando avergonzados. Además, quienes no querían ir realmente eran Yuuri y Seung Gil: ahí estaban sus amores imposibles y no querían pasarse un trago amargo viéndolos como andaban de coquetos con las exuberantes chicas que seguramente el suizo iba a invitar a su celebración.

—¿Qué piensan de ello?

—Mmm, tal vez vayamos un rato.-razonó el checo-Todo por no hacerles el feo.

—Yuuri, ¿Ya está la cita en la clínica?-asintió ante la pregunta de Phichit-Lo bueno que Minako te la agendó con tiempo. Quién lo diría.

—Minako-sensei conoce al director: es muy amigo suyo.-admitió avergonzado-Dijo que sería lo mejor, y que habría mucha discreción ante todo. Ya que en Japón sería blanco de todo.

La cita fue en la clínica Générale Beaulieuestá al día siguiente, Yuuri tuvo que pasar por numerosos exámenes médicos para evaluar su condición física y emocional, además de evaluar con fijeza su historial médico y agendarle otra para el verdadero procedimiento que se llevaría a cabo dentro de una semana más. Al día siguiente le internarían y le practicarían un tratamiento hormonal para que su cuerpo se adecuara. Estaba muy nervioso pero todo sea por tener a su ansiado bebé.

Una vez ahí, el médico a cargo le pasó una lista con las características físicas del donante- ya que al no tener pareja esa sería la opción a elegir- para que eligiera la muestra. Sus amigos anduvieron aconsejándole y opinando: que si tenía el cabello negro, rubio, rojo, castaño, la piel pálida, tostada, morena, los ojos azules, marrones, verdes, grises…entre otras cualidades.

Una vez que dieron su consejo, salieron para que Yuuri tomara la decisión de cual muestra de donante aceptar. En su fantasía y deseo, Yuuri eligió la muestra de un donante de cabello grisáceo y ojos azulinos, y que estuviese en perfecto estado de salud. Se lo hizo saber al especialista y el mismo emitió una orden para que dicha muestra fuese preparada para el procedimiento posterior.

Después de salir, se dirigieron a un conocido restaurante para disfrutar el día de San Valentín divirtiéndose. A ellos se les unió Leo de la Iglesia para andar acarameladito con el patinador chino, a quien inundó de flores y arrumacos muy cursis, mientras pasaban el rato hasta que pudiesen ir a la casa del cumpleañero suizo. Cada uno se perdió en una tienda y compró obsequios para los demás haciendo un intercambio improvisado. Volvieron al hotel para arreglarse e ir a extender sus felicitaciones a Chris.

En la fiesta se dieron cuenta de que el ambiente era exactamente igual al del año pasado. Mila, la patinadora rusa, andaba buscando a Georgi quien nuevamente estaba perdido y ella temía que se volviese a perder en los Alpes. Yurio se moría de la risa imaginándoselo en la nieve sintiéndose Elsa de Frozen y literalmente interpretando todos sus números musicales.

Se armaron en bolita, luego de felicitar al cumpleañero y de darle sus regalos, en una mesa y beber un poco. Yuuri no podía así que se mantenía a base de daikiris de fresa y piñas coladas, ambas sin alcohol. Otabek se había acercado tímidamente a la mesa, cosa que no se notaba por su siempre aspecto serio, y le pidió a Yurio hablar con él mientras tanto. El rubio se paró y Phichit junto con Leo, ambos levemente alcoholizados, le hacían burla canturreándoles y avergonzando al voluble ruso.

No muy lejos de ahí estaba Viktor en la mesa de Chris, con bebidas y varias mujeres exuberantes y elegantes, que hacían de todo ahí mientras el plateado les coqueteaba con galantería y se dejaba hacer. Eso hizo sentir a Yuuri un enorme nudo en el estómago y se volteaba para no ver eso. Luego de ver como el ruso plateado besaba sin pudor y de manera descarada a una rubia a su lado, Yuuri sintió como su corazón se iba resquebrajando hasta que lo sintió completamente roto.

Excusándose de manera veloz, Yuuri salió a tomar aire al balcón al sentir ese nudo en su garganta crecer y ahogarlo junto con el terrible dolor que nacía en su pecho. Cerró la puerta con seguro tras de sí mientras su cuerpo temblaba como gelatina. Sintió sus tibias lágrimas bañar sus mejillas y pronto no pudo contener los sollozos resbalando y deslizándose por la puerta del balcón. Dirigió su llorosa mirada hacia el cielo, mismo que reflejaba al cielo tapizado de estrellas de distintos tamaños y brillos. Una destacaba más que otras: brillaba como un enorme diamante opacando a las demás, llevándose toda la atención.

—Así eres para mí, Viktor, eres esa estrella que nunca estará a mi alcance.-hizo ademán de tocarla con sus dedos, pero sabía que eso era imposible-Solo estoy engañándome a mi mismo. Que ingenua estupidez. Una estrella tan brillante como lo es él nunca podría fijarse en alguien tan pequeño y opaco como lo soy yo.

Ocultó su rostro en sus brazos y dejó salir sus dolorosos sollozos no importándole si alguien más se aparecía: solo quería desahogarse en paz. Quería sacar ese dolor y tristeza que le estaban matando lentamente, ahogándolo en un pozo de sentimientos amargos que acababan de manera veloz con su vida.

Escuchó la puerta ser abierta y sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado. Yuuri levantó su rostro encontrándose con el rubio ruso quien le miraba con un gesto sereno y los brazos abiertos.

—¿No pudiste esperarme, cerdo?- suspiró acercándose hasta él-Mis brazos están listos. Adelante, puedes llorar tranquilo.

Yuuri nuevamente reanudó su llanto siendo confortado por el rubio arisco quien le susurraba palabras de aliento mientras le acariciaba los sedosos cabellos, a los cuales tenía manía por hacer. Minutos después se les unió el coreano quien estaba en las mismas circunstancias del japonés. Yurio abrazó a ambos sintiéndose contagiado por su llanto y soltando unas cuantas malas palabras en contra del suizo quien tenía la culpa por invitarlos a este lugar.

Una vez que se calmaron, decidieron que no querían permanecer en ese lugar por más tiempo: la fiesta en si ya se estaba descontrolando. Yurio le envió un discreto mensaje a Emil para que recogiese sus cosas y se las llevase al hotel en lo que los tres se salían por el balcón de la casa hasta dar con el árbol de la entrada: ni locos irían a donde estaban los otros y ahora si, entrar a su mundo de perdición.

Pidieron un taxi y se fueron al hotel donde se metieron de inmediato al spa para relajarse de nueva cuenta: después de su exhaustivo llanto necesitaban hacer algo que los hiciera olvidar sus malas sensaciones. Yuuri miró con culpabilidad al rubio ya que lo había visto hablando un poco con el kazajo.

—Yurio, lo siento por haber hecho que nos fuéramos tan de repente de la fiesta de Chris.-musitó el japonés sentándose en el borde de aquella piscina de hidromasaje-Debí haberme ido solo.

—¿Y dejar que tú anduvieras solo, todo lloroso y melancólico, vagando por los bares de la ciudad y haciéndola de stripper teibolera para un montón de pervertidos depravados? Ni loco, alguien tiene que cuidarte, y ese soy yo.- refunfuñó con un sonrojo en la cara-Alguien tiene que defender tu ingenua castidad. De no ser por mí, ya dejarías de ser virgen.

—Gracias, Yurio.

—No me lo agradezcas…He estado pensándolo y creo que es bueno darme un tiempo también.- Yuuri lo miró atónito-Estoy cansado de las pistas. Necesito tiempo para mí. Prácticamente crecí y maduré en el hielo y siento que quiero dedicarme tiempo para mí. Perderé más años de mi vida y ganaré mucho arrepentimiento si no lo hago.

—Pero Yurio…

—Pero nada, cerdo, además alguien debe cuidarte en el embarazo.-por el tono, Yuuri supo que ese era el verdadero motivo del "descanso" del rubio, pero no quiso insistirle más-Como eres tan torpe, si no te vigilo terminarás hecho toda una pelota…

—Está bien, Yurio.

—Además, me servirá también para poner en orden mis sentimientos.-el japonés supo que Yurio se refería al kazajo-No quiero hacerme a ideas equivocadas, y creo que poner distancia será lo mejor por ahora.

—Te comprendo, estará bien por ahora.-suspiró el japonés relajándose en aquella cálida agua-El tiempo lo cura todo.

— ¿Qué dices tú, Seung?- ambos miraron al coreano que se empinaba su bebida de un solo trago-¿También te darás un descanso?

—Más bien será un año no sabático: no estaré entrenando en Corea del Sur…Pero lo haré en Japón.-el coreano sacudió su cabeza tras haberse puesto en la pequeña cascada-Necesito mejorar mi técnica y mis saltos. Y no quiero tener a mi entrenadora fastidiándome todo el tiempo, ni a mis odiosos acosadores. En especial, quiero poner tierra de por medio con ese estúpido ególatra.

—Ese es el trabajo de los entrenadores, Seung, fastidiarnos hasta que lo hagamos bien.- fanfarroneó el rubio con un gesto maldoso-Si lo sabré yo.

—Pobre Yakov, pero no creo que te atrevas a decir lo mismo de Lilia.

—Aprecio mi vida, cerdo, no soy tan idiota como para arriesgarla.-bufó y se recargó en el borde-¿O lo dirás tú de Minako?

—Ni de broma.

.

.

Una vez hecho el procedimiento del cual no requirió más días en el hospital, Yuuri y sus amigos se dirigieron al hotel para que descansase y se relajara (además de festejarlo por lo sucedido y darle ánimos por lo que pasó en la fiesta de Chris cuando el rubio ruso les contó a los demás). Por la noche lo llevaron a cenar a un restaurante japonés que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, para hacerlo sentir como en casa…aunque luego dijeran que el katsudon del restaurante no se comparaba con el que servían los Katsuki en Yu-topia. Ahí Yuuri les dijo que mañana mismo estaría de regreso a Japón.

—Yuuri, ¿Volverás a Japón, de verdad?- él asintió ante la pregunta del checo-¿Por qué no te quedas unos días más?

—No puedo descuidar mis deberes de entrenador.

Además, no podía estar en esa ciudad. No mientras Viktor estuviese ahí. No quería encontrárselo ni por casualidad, sería muy doloroso para él.

—Y yo que planeaba invitarlos a Praga a pasar unos días allá.

—Además, ¿No se enojaría tu novio?- tímidamente el chino recordó ese detalle-No olvidemos que Michele es alguien muy celoso.

—Nah, no le importará.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso?-el coreano dio en el clavo y suspiró de manera pesada-Ahora entiendo…¡Vámonos todos de regreso a Japón!

—¡Sí!-saltó Yurio con el puño en alto- ¡Vámonos sin hombres!

—Yurio, somos hombres.

—Yo me refiero a los novios, parejas, amantes, queridos, bla, bla…-sacudió su cabeza e hizo un ademán sin importancia-Vámonos en plan de solteros. Que tenemos todo un año…y hasta más. Además, tenemos un asunto muy importante.

—¿Cuál?

—El asunto del pequeño ahijado. Que nadie me ganará en esto.- miró fieramente a los otros que le desafiaban, excepto Seung Gil, ya que él sería el niñero y nadie se atrevía a pelearle el puesto-Demostraré que seré el padrino perfecto.

—No, lo seré yo.

—Ni sueñen, seré yo.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo.

.

.

 _¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? De ser así posteen un review con lo que sintieron y nos leeremos pronto._

 _Próximo capítulo:_ _ **Una noticia muy ansiada**_

 ** _"Tu llegada fue la más grande de mis alegrías"_**


	4. Una noticia muy ansiada

_Hola hola queridas y queridos lectores. Les saludo cordialmente._

 _Me disculpo de antemano por mi ausencia larga, se merecen una explicación del porqué de ella. He pasado por momentos muy duros que francamente pusieron mi estado emocional mal._

 _Hace dos semanas estaba preparando la actualización triple, como ya estaba planteando que estaba haciendola, y preparaba los caps de esa semana. Me informan que fallece un familiar, una pequeñita niña que ya llevaba tiempo enferma. La noticia me puso mal y literalmente me olvidé de todo por ello. Estuve mal, lloré y en el funeral fue un momento en el cual me puse peor. No comprendía porqué pasaba esto, era una pequeñita que yo confiaba en que iba a salir adelante, que su salud mejoraría, que ya estaba empezando a avanzar...más sin embargo, los planes de Dios son otros y ahora ella está allá en el cielo. Les pido comprensión por ese lado, no fue mi intención no actualizar, y sin más que otra cosa les pido a quienes oren, una oración por la familia de la pequeñita, en especial por su madre, para que tengan fortaleza y resignación. Perder a un hijo es un dolor indescriptible._

 _Por otro lado, he estado al pendiente de sus reviews y les agradezco infinitamente por dejar tan bonitas palabras. Muchas gracias, sus palabras me levantan los animos y me alientan a seguir. Les prometo que después, cuando acabe alguno de mis fics, subir otros con ideas frescas. Además de que les iba a avisar que estaré participando en el reto de apertura de un nuevo foro sobre Yuri on ice! Desde aquí les invito a que se unan es divertido y con ideas muy inovadoras y geniales. Para mayores informes, la autora de esto es IceDaddy, miembro de FF._

 _Les agradezco a quienes me comentan:_ _,_ _skarllet northman_ _,_ _Rianberry_ _,_ _alicenocturndreams_ _,_ _Taurus95_ _,_ _Aly Zama_ _,_ _hitomi79_ _,_ _Anto,_ _Kyary-Chan13_ _,_ _Anne,_ _Polaris L. Dane_ _,_ _TsubasaClowLi_ _,_ _MoonyLight,_ _andyCK_ _,_ _Guest,_ _momochanx6_ _,_ _haru no bara_ _,_ _FlorLove152_ _,_ _Kim Usagi_ _,_ _ZafiAngel_ _,_ _akane,_ _Akane Kuran,_ _Carol marcial,_ _alejandrinski_ _,_ _Kurara Matsumoto_ _y_ _HinaHitsugaya_

 _Muchas gracias por los reviews._

 _Nota: No sé muy bien como se colocan los hashtags de Instagram así que si ven algún error les pido una disculpa ya que estuve buscando la manera para que se adaptaran al fic._

 _Solo tengo hasta ahora esta conty, ya que era la que estaba trabajando más. Las contys de Snow angel y Mi amado cerdito estarán listas en esta semanita._

 _A leer y disfruten del cap._

.

.

Hoy era el ansiado día en que Yuuri, se haría una prueba para confirmar el diagnóstico. Todos estaban ansiosos y preparando algunos aperitivos para festejar. Yurio fue el único que alegó y ganó para estar con Yuuri mientras se hacía la prueba y los otros debían preparar el festejo. Phichit ya tenía lista la cámara y el celular para retratar el gran momento.

Sin embargo, algo no iba bien en ese día tan esperado.

—Cerdo, ¿Está todo bien? Ya llevas ahí mucho tiempo.- Yuuri escuchó más golpes en la puerta y juraría que esta se iba a romper-¡Si no abres te juro que la tiraré!...¿Qué te pasa? ¿Yuuri? ¿Por qué lloras?- el rubio lo abrazó al verlo lloroso-¿Yuuri?

—N-No resultó. Salió negativo.

El rubio no sabía que decir ni que hacer al ver la prueba de embarazo que le mostraba con un resultado no positivo. Estaba muy sorprendido con lo que le había dicho Yuuri. Solo atinó a abrazarlo para darle un poco de consuelo al verlo tan devastado, ni él sabía que hacer o que decirle. Ese bebé era la mayor ilusión del katsudon, lo ansiaba tanto que había viajado hasta Suiza para hacerla realidad. Quería tanto ese bebé que con esa noticia le resultó una desgracia atroz.

Le llevó a su habitación y se quedó con él hasta que se durmió entre tanto llanto. Salió y vio a los demás que esperaban expectantes. Yurio les contó lo que pasó y los demás se sintieron tristes por la noticia. De alguna manera, también estaban emocionados por el bebé que llegaría. Acordaron todos apoyar a Yuuri para que superara esto. Iba a ser un tiempo muy difícil para todos.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas después de que Yuuri se dio cuenta de la noticia y los demás notaban que estaba francamente enfermo: no comía, no salía, sufría de constantes dolores de cabeza y su mismo estrés le daba nauseas. Su familia estaba preocupada y sus amigos no estaban muy lejos de ello. Todos se habían reunido de manera estratégica en la sala de la casa con el propósito de encontrar una manera de ayudar al deprimido chico.

—No lo entiendo, todo iba bien. ¿Cómo fue que no quedó?-Guang se abrazaba de su novio Leo quien le pasaba sus dedos por sus castañas hebras-El procedimiento fue hecho de manera correcta.

—Son casos como todos, amor, en los cuales hay probabilidades de que no resulte.

—Pobre Yuuri, se había hecho mucha ilusión con el bebé.

—Lo sé, Emil, pero ahora nuestro deber es apoyarlo.

El rubio se encaminó hacia la habitación del japonés y le encontró nuevamente en el baño devolviendo jugos gástricos. Dejó la comida en el buró y se acercó para ayudarle a levantarse y que se enjuagase la boca para mitigar la sensación. Le llevó hasta la cama donde pudo notar bien su aspecto: lo notaba un poco más delgado, muy pálido, ojeroso y con los ojos tan hinchados y rojos, que Yurio pudo jurar que estuvo toda la noche llorando.

—Yuuri escucha, sé que esto es muy doloroso para ti pero tienes que comer. Necesitas reponerte.-le vio negar con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que dejaba salir unos cuantos sollozos. Odiaba verlo así.-Tienes que animarte, no te rindas.

—Yo realmente lo quería, deseaba tanto a ese bebé.-Yuuri se quitó unas traicioneras lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas-Lo era todo para mí.

—Yo te entiendo, se cuánto deseabas tenerlo. Pero no puedes rendirte todavía. Eres un patinador, y sabes muy bien que las caídas y fracasos que tenemos debemos afrontarlas para poder continuar. Has un esfuerzo, cerdo, mira que nos tienes a todos preocupados.- le acercó un piroshki relleno de pavo y verduras, cabe decir que estaba todo rojo por la pena y haciendo pucheros. Ese cerdo sacaba ese lado amable y sentimental que siempre se esforzaba en esconder-Me hiciste hacerte pirozhkis, y nunca lo había hecho para nadie, así que más te vale que te lo comas.

—G-Gracias, Yurio.

—Comételo todo. No quiero ver ni una migaja en el plato.

Poco a poco Yuuri se comió el peculiar pirozhki y bebió el jugo de manzana que le había traído el rubio. Minutos después se quedó nuevamente dormido y el rubio salió para decírselo a los demás. Al menos había comido algo. Seguirían en ese plan hasta verle mejoría. No iban a insistirle con el tema del bebé sobre volver a intentar el procedimiento: no sabían si con ello harían más daño en Yuuri.

Afortunadamente el plan les dio resultados: poco a poco Yuuri se iba animando más, aunque aún le notaban enfermo. Comprendían que era difícil y le tomaría más tiempo: la depresión no era un tema fácil y ellos lo sabían muy bien. También notaban que comía de más, e incluso había pedido con ojos muy llorosos a Yurio que le preparara más pirozhkis ignorando que su madre le había preparado un delicioso tazón de katsudon.

.

Yuuri había vuelto a sus clases de patinaje ya un poco más animado, sus demás amigos le habían cubierto mientras se reponía pero decidieron quedarse un par de meses más, eso hasta que estuviera completamente bien. Yakov junto con Lilia pegaron el grito en el cielo al escuchar que Yurio permanecería más tiempo en Japón además de darse cuenta de que el rubio pensaba darse un año fuera de las pistas. Después de una calurosa discusión decidieron que, si bien se tomaría su tiempo, Lilia viajaría a Japón para estar con él y supervisar su entrenamiento para que no perdiera el ritmo que ya llevaba. De igual manera, los otros entrenadores aceptaron esas condiciones y vendrían a supervisar a sus patinadores, que aguerridos como garrapatas a un perro se negaban a irse.

Particularmente ese día, habían conseguido que Yuuri diese como muestra dos rutinas de patinaje: **In** Regards to Love: Eros y Yuri on ice, sus dos favoritas. La primera la interpretaría para los adultos y la segunda sería para los niños. Sospechosamente, Yuuri estaba algo emocionado y eso había hecho pensar a los demás: el día anterior Yuuri se había puesto algo molesto e irritable cuando alguien se comió uno de los pirozhki que Yurio le había preparado y se había puesto feliz, de un momento para otro, cuando el rubio salió de la cocina con una charola repleta de los mismos.

Ya estaba listo con un traje rojo con negro, demasiado sensual y que haría a cualquiera suspirar. Su interpretación fue impecable, y demasiado apasionada. Vaya, hasta le arrojaron peluches, flores, hubo unos cuantos atrevidos que arrojaron hasta los calzones y muchos "¡Te amo! ¡Cásate conmigo! ¡Por ti dejaría a mi mujer! ¡Llámame, bombón!". Salió poniéndose de inmediato los protectores en las cuchillas yéndose de inmediato hacia los vestidores. Minutos después regresó ya con su otro atuendo puesto. Phichit y Yurio le vieron todo pálido y respirando profundamente.

—¿Estás bien, cerdo?-le preguntó el rubio cuando le vio con intenciones de ingresar a la pista y verlo todo cansado. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a colapsar-Te ves terrible.

—Estoy bien, solo estoy algo cansado.-jadeó bebiendo un poco de agua que Phichit le ofrecía, después de llegar-Creo que me afectó el no estar patinando en estos días.

—Sí que te ves pálido. ¿Por qué no descansas un poco antes de tu programa libre?

—Estaré bien. Es solo que dejé de patinar y por eso estoy así.-sacudió su cabeza entregándole la botella de nuevo a Phichit-Comenzaré de nuevo. Por favor, que pongan la música.

—Cerdo, escucha…

El rubio se quedó pasmado ante la mirada fija y seria de Yuuri que no le dio oportunidad a replicarle. Vaya por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo de como esos ojos amables y dulces, que no le oyeran decir eso, se habían vuelto un par de témpanos de hielo: duros y crueles. Literalmente se quedó helado, solo había tres personas quienes le habían hecho sentirse de esa manera: su abuelo, Lilia y Viktor cuando estaba en pleno berrinche. Pero el cerdito japonés les quitó el título con solo tres segundos de mirarlo de esa manera tan fría. No dijo nada ni le replicó: solo lo vio deslizarse hasta el centro de la pista.

Nuevamente Yuuri continuó patinando al compás de la música de piano sintiéndose de alguna manera libre y esperando que así pasara un poco su malestar. Decidió dar su rutina de pasos al comienzo y dejar los saltos a la segunda mitad. Normalmente no haría eso, pero solo estaba dándose tiempo de que su condición mejorara un poco antes de empezar nuevamente con la parte más pesada: se sentía cansado, como si hubiese entrenado por días sin parar.

Yuuri dio varios giros en el aire para después aterrizar de manera tambaleante y sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas. Se vio forzado a cambiar su rutina a una más sencilla para ver si su malestar mejoraba. Cosa que no notó ya que el mismo se acrecentaba más y más.

Yurio se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. En ese último salto vio que Yuuri no lo clavó bien, como si se tambaleara. Y los demás de igual manera lo notaron ya que su rutina de pasos se hizo floja, como si Yuuri no estuviese conectado con su cuerpo. Se veía distraído, mareado, muy cansado. Incluso los niños le veían notoriamente preocupados. Su rutina no tenía nada que ver con la rutina que había presentado a los adultos.

Y más quedó Yurio asustado cuando en el último giro vio que Yuuri rompió la posición del mismo y cayó de manera brusca golpeándose fuertemente contra el hielo. Rodó unos metros quedando inmóvil en la pista.

—¡Yuuri!

Yurio y los demás patinadores se quitaron las protecciones de los patines y prácticamente volaron hasta donde estaba Yuuri. El rubio lo giró de manera suave y vio que estaba inconsciente además de que estaba sangrando de manera abundante de la cabeza.

—Yuuri, despierta. Cerdo, abre los ojos.-Yuri le sacudía con cuidado pero no podía hacerlo reaccionar- Vamos, reacciona por favor.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hacemos? ¡Está sangrando!

—No perdamos la calma. Phichit, Guang y Leo vayan a calmar a los niños y a las demás personas. Emil, llama a una ambulancia y diles que se apuren.-los otros asintieron y procedieron a hacer lo pedido por el coreano quien no había caído en la histeria colectiva de los otros-Yurio, cálmate, él va a estar bien. Mírame-literalmente tuvo que darle una seca bofetada para sacarlo de su estupor-Yuuri está respirando y tiene pulso, está inconsciente por el golpe que se llevó. Dame tu pañuelo y ayúdame a presionarlo contra la herida para detener el sangrado.

—¿Él va a estar bien?

—Sí, pero debe ir a un hospital.-ambos presionaron unos trozos de tela contra la herida que sangraba mucho. Algo llamó la atención del coreano quien hizo un gesto doloroso al ver de que se trataba-Su hombro está dislocado. No hay que moverlo hasta que llegue la ayuda, podría tener heridas internas.

La asistencia llegó para llevarse a Yuuri al hospital, Yurio y Seung Gil se fueron con él para explicarles que era lo que había sucedido con el azabache además de otras cosas que le fueron sucediendo y que pudieran llevarle a ese estado.

Ya en el hospital procedieron a llamar a la familia de Yuuri, francamente estaban asustados y más por la cantidad de periodistas que comenzaban a arrebolarse en la recepción del hospital. Tuvieron que pedir a la seguridad del lugar que los resguardara ya que los periodistas comenzaron a acecharlos para que hablaran de lo sucedido.

A los pocos minutos llegaron los padres y la hermana de Yuuri luciendo honestamente preocupados, y otros cinco minutos después llegaron Takeshi junto con Yuko y Minako. Las trillizas estaban en la escuela pero estaban consternadas ya que se enteraron por las redes sociales. Yurio y los demás les informaron lo sucedido y ahora todos esperaban noticias de Yuuri. Mismas que llegaron casi una hora después cuando vieron salir a un joven médico preguntando por todos ellos.

—¿Familiares de Katsuki Yuuri-san?

—Somos todos.- el médico vio extrañado al peculiar grupo-¿Qué le pasó? ¿Cómo está?

—Va a estar bien. La caída que tuvo fue algo fuerte y estará algo adolorido por varios días: tiene un esguince en el pie derecho, una contusión fuerte en la cabeza y se dislocó el hombro derecho, heridas y moretones en cara y rostro. Además, por los análisis practicados, nos dimos cuenta de que presenta anemia leve además de estar un poco desnutrido. ¿Ha estado comiendo bien?

—No, sensei, Yuuri no ha estado comiendo bien.- habló su madre algo aliviada pero consternada por las palabras del médico-Mi hijo ha estado deprimido desde hace días y por ello no ha estado alimentándose como se debe y tampoco duerme bien.

—Tiene que estar alimentándose bien. No es bueno para una madre gestante presentar anemia.

Algo hizo clic en las cabezas de los demás provocando que vieran al médico como si estuviese chiflado. En especial Yurio, quien se acercó peligrosamente al galeno como un tigre salvaje al acecho, y le miró de manera tétrica exigiendo respuestas inmediatas.

—A ver, creo que escuché mal. Usted acaba de decir que el katsudon, Yuuri para que me entienda, es madre gestante, ¿Verdad?- el galeno asintió confuso y un tanto temeroso por la peligrosa cercanía del tétrico ruso-¿Me está queriendo decir que el cerdo ese va a tener un hijo?

—Así es, Plisetsky-san, él tiene aproximadamente casi siete semanas de gestación.

—¡Eso es imposible! ¡No puede ser!-la enfermera le regañó pero la pobre se calló al ver los gélidos y fulminantes ojos del rubio. Aunque el mismo disminuyó su tono también-Él se hizo una prueba y la misma salió negativa.

—¿Fue una prueba casera? ¿De las de farmacia?- el rubio asintió-Ya entiendo. Lo que pasa es que esas pruebas no son muy confiables. Suelen arrojar resultados negativos o de igual manera falsos positivos. Por lo general, es mejor que si hay sospechas de un embarazo se deben practicar análisis sanguíneos o con pruebas de orina para detectar la cantidad de hormona Gonadotropina Coriónica o HCG, indicativo de que hay embarazo.

—¿Cómo está en ese aspecto mi hijo, sensei?

—Está un poco anémico, pero se repondrá. El feto no muestra afectaciones por la caída. Pero es necesario que el paciente ya lleve un control prenatal y comience con un tratamiento para corregir esa anemia para que el bebé se desarrolle bien.-vio que las caras de todos se pusieron de manera aliviada-No me queda más que felicitarles por el nuevo miembro. Pueden pasar a ver a Katsuki-san a la habitación 34.

Una vez que se fue se pusieron a dar saltos de felicidad felicitándose entre sí hasta que una enfermera los vino a callar. Momentos después, se fueron de carrera a la habitación donde un despierto, y muy adolorido, Yuuri les esperaba. Comenzaron a hacerle un montón de preguntas sobre cómo se sentía y cuando el médico, que entró al poco tiempo, le explicó el motivo de sus malestares se puso literalmente a llorar negando al principio.

—¿P-Pero cómo? ¿C-Cómo fue posible?

—Al parecer hubo un error con la prueba que te hiciste, nos lo explicó el médico al relatarle lo sucedido.-el rubio se cruzó de brazos mientras se sentaba a su lado- Pero si, ya tienes un bollo en el horno.

—Felicidades, hijo.-su madre le besó la frente-Lo lograste. Por fin nos harás abuelos.

—Mi bebé va a tener un bebé.-sollozó su padre tomando un pañuelo que le ofrecía el patinador chino-¡Como crecen tan rápido!

Le felicitaron todos y contándole las demás cosas que el médico les había dicho sobre su estado de salud. Momentos después, vino una enfermera con una silla de ruedas para llevarlo a practicarle un sonograma. Su peculiar familia le siguió y quedaron algo apretujados en la pequeña sala, todos querían estar en ese momento tan especial y nadie los iba a sacar. Obviamente el más emocionado era Yuuri.

—Sentirá frío el gel. Procure no moverse mucho.

Yuuri asintió sintiendo esa sensación dicha y de manera nerviosa y ansiosa buscaba en aquella pantalla oscura a su pequeñito tan deseado. Sentía un nudo en su garganta conforme pasaban los segundos hasta que algo difuso comenzó a hacerse notar entre toda esa negrura.

—Y ahí está el pequeño.- el encargado señaló la pequeña bolita que se veía en la pantalla y después seguía haciendo evaluaciones-Todo parece estar bien. Está en perfecto estado.

—¿Ese es el bebé?-se acercó Leo junto con su novio y los demás, claro que dejándole un espacio para que Yuuri pudiese ver-No le encuentro forma.

—Parece un cacahuate.

—No, parece un chícharo.

—Obviamente aún no tiene forma ya que está muy pequeño.-el rubio ruso les dio zapes tanto a Leo como a Emil mientras veía embelesado al pequeño en cuestión-¿Qué es eso que parpadea?

—Ese es su corazoncito.

Instantes después los pequeños pero acelerados latidos se escucharon en la sala haciendo enternecer a los presentes. Yuuri sintió una inmensa felicidad invadirlo: su pequeñito ahí estaba, dentro de él, después de todo era verdad y por fin podría tenerlo. Yurio se mordió los labios y al girarse a ver a Yuuri notó que este derramaba lágrimas y sollozos sin parar. Los demás estaban en las mismas, hasta el estoico Seung Gil lloraba a mares junto con el japonés, mientras Phichit no dejaba de filmar y tomar selfies.

—Todos ustedes me ponen hormonal. Los odio.

Y sin más se arrancó a llorar tomando montones de fotos a la pantalla donde se mostraba al pequeño junto con los otros. El encargado les imprimió las fotos y un pequeño USB con las fotos y el sonograma, acordándole a Yuuri que debía venir en un par de semanas más para practicarle otro. Cosa que provocó un pleito ya que se peleaban por los objetos. Yuuri se quedó con ellos y con ayuda de todos acomodó las fotos en un álbum que Guang le compró para este momento. En la laptop de Phichit se hicieron copias y se las mandaron de manera automática a todos ellos para que quedaran conformes y no hubiese otro pleito.

—No olvidemos celebrar. En cuanto salgas, Yuuri, festejaremos por esto.

—Gracias a todos por estar conmigo.-sonrió el aludido con lágrimas en sus ojos-Son los mejores.

—Obviamente, cerdo, como nosotros no hay otros. Ni Obama tiene amigos como nosotros.

—Esto merece una foto. ¡Todos posen y sonrían!

Todos los chicos y la familia de Yuuri se arremolinaron en torno a él para que el tailandés tomara la fotografía y esta fuera puesta ya en sus redes sociales. A esta le siguieron más con cada uno hasta que terminaron con las memorias llenas y saturaron el wifi del hospital. Su familia se tuvo que regresar para atender el onsen, pero lo dejaron al cuidado de sus amigos quienes se durmieron en la habitación, sin hacer mucho ruido claro está, mientras hacían múltiples planes sobre los meses venideros.

Yuuri vio con cariño y diversión las fotos donde sus amigos ponían las manos en su aun plano vientre junto con las adjuntadas de su recién practicada ecografía, y más porque pronto, ya que fueron puestas en sus respectivas cuentas de Instagram, le empezaron a dar vuelta al mundo. Y como no, con los respectivos hashtags que Phichit y los demás pusieron en conjunto y se etiquetaron mutuamente.

#PorFinSeNosHizo #GraciasSuizapormandarlacarta #Sisepudo #SeremosTíos #ComienzaLaCuentaRegresivaDelosNueveMeses #YoSeréElpadrinoyNoElHadaRusa #JódeteWillyWonkaTailandésYoSeréElPadrino #NiñeroOficialSeungGilLeeAquellosqueleDisputenElpuestoLosjoderé #ElPatinajedeHieloEstádeFestejo #ElReydelaCategoríaBnosdaráUnheredero #YaVieneElpríncipedeHieloyNoerestúJ.J. #ElBebéMásAnsiadoyEsperadoDelPatinaje #MyBFFenLaDulceEspera #BebéEnCaminoDesdeParís #YuuriTieneUnBolloEnElHorno #UnMinikatsudonPuestoenlaOlla #MamáYuuri #PreparándoseParaLosAntojos #AahorrarParaLaCunayLosPañales #NosVamosDeShoppingPorelSobrino #BurberryYCarter'sAllávamos #TeEsperamosBebé #FiestaenYu-topiayNosPatrocinaEltíoEmil #ElminitigreDelTíoYuratchka #TodosSomosMomYuuri #Losmejorestíos/amigos/hermanos/chiquitos/cuates/SolteronesySexysdelMundo #BabyOnIce #WeWereBornToMakeaBaby

.

.

.

 _Espero que les haya gustado la conty. Si les gustó y demás, posteen un review y nos leeremos en la semana en Mi amado cerdito y Snow angel._

 _Próximo capítulo:_ _ **La cerecita del pastel**_

 ** _"Porque para hacer un bebé se necesitan dos"_**


	5. La cerecita del pastel

Hola hola minna!

(Sale con un enorme cartel anunciando las disculpas) Sé que me atrasé mucho mucho con los fics, me disculpo de antemano con ustedes y se me cae la cara de vergüenza con cada uno de los que son fieles lectores. Merezco cebollazos y jitomatazos ToT

Lo que pasó fue que en la universidad me ahogaron con trabajos y no me dio tiempo de ponerme a escribir bien, y lo que menos quiero es escribir de manera forzada y darles algo que fue solo de "aventón". No, a mi me gusta escribir bien con calma y paciencia, para obtener un escrito que a ustedes les deleite y les saque una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que les deje una buena sensacion y si se puede algo que aprender. Por otro lado, les agradezco mucho mucho las infinitas muertras de apoyo y cariño que me dieron a traves de sus reviews. Lo agradezco de corazón de veras, son ustedes geniales.

Ahora si, a lo que nos truje xD

Les traigo el cap nuevo de este fic y el de Snow angel. El cap de Mi amado cerdito espero tenerlo en estos días aunque debo decirles algo...dos cosas...

La primera...Mi amado cerdito está por entrar en la recta final...

y la segunda...

Que viene un nuevo fic!

DEspués les platico de ello.

Ahora si

Disfruten el cap!

.

.

.

—Chicos, quería llevar el asunto con discreción pero veo que no será así…

—Ay, mi cielo, eres un gran patinador. ¿Cómo la noticia de que vas a tener un bebé va a pasar desapercibida?- su madre le acomodó la almohada de su pierna mientras le daba una mirada apenada al padre de su hijo. Su marido llevaba lloriqueando desde la mañana sobre que "Su bebé iba a tener un bebé"-Es algo que debe saberse.

—No quería que se supiera tan pronto…-suspiró Yuuri acurrucándose entre las almohadas. Sus nauseas apenas comenzaban a menguar y las galletas que preparó Phichit le asentaron bien-Quería esperar un poco.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo parecieras una pelota?-el ruso le miró con la ceja levantada y con actitud irónica-Es obvio que lo ibas a decir pronto. No vas a salir y cuando te vean con la barriga crecida les vas a decir que te comiste un repollo y andas empachado.

—Creo que nos pasamos con los hashtags.

—Tonterías, Guang. Eso fue una manera muy peculiar de decir la gran noticia de nuestro querido Yuuri.- Phichit seguía en su mundo de las selfies-Aunque creo que no les gustó mucho a algunos.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Hace un par de horas me marcó Chris diciendo que por qué no le habíamos dicho nada.- Phichit ayudó a Yuuri a sentarse mientras Guang les pasaba su portátil para enseñarles los estados de Twitter e Instagram-Que somos unos "deja abajo" y mal amigos por no contarle de lo del embarazo de Yuuri. Además dijo que él podía haber sido el que te hubiera hecho el favor, Yuuri.

—¡Ese suizo tanga fácil! ¡¿Y a él que le importa?! ¡Anda con el anciano de Viktor de fiesta en fiesta!-bramó el rubio moderándose para no estallar…de nuevo-Como sea, por obvias razones ya sabíamos que no le diríamos sino hasta después.

—También me dijo que muchos patinadores se mostraron sorprendidos con la noticia. Hasta Viktor.- eso hizo que Yuuri le mirara con sorpresa-Pero ahorita no han dado declaraciones a la prensa.

—Por cierto, Sala les envía saludos.-el coreano les mostró unos mensajes de la italiana. Después de mucha charla, ambos ahora se llevaban bien siendo buenos amigos-Dice que pronto vendrá de visita a Yu-topia para visitarte Yuuri.

—No se porqué, pero siento que nuestras vidas cambiarán después de esto.

—Nah, no creo. Ni que circulara por el mundo.

.

.

Semanas después, las lesiones de Yuuri habían mejorado pero por recomendaciones médicas siguió guardando reposo siendo cuidado por su familia y amigos, quienes a cada rato subían fotos con él en sus momentos de embarazo: desde las peculiares nauseas hasta los antojos que ya se comenzaban a notar.

Lo que si había sido nuevo era el acoso de la prensa: quienes pedían una entrevista para que les diera los detalles de su embarazo y toda la información relacionada. Tuvieron que cuidar a Yuuri las 24 horas del día ya que en una ocasión un reportero se coló a la casa de los Katsuki, específicamente a la habitación de Yuuri, lo cual le causó un susto terrible a este. Pero no sucedió nada ya que el pobre reportero cayó noqueado producto de una potente patada voladora proveniente de Yuri quien escuchó al reportero y pensó que era un acosador. No volvieron a intentarlo, ya que no querían sufrir la ira del pequeño punk ruso.

Una mañana mientras desayunaban y ayudaban un poco en Yu-topia, pese a que no pagaban alquiler por ser amigos de Yuuri pero aun así querían ayudar, escucharon las risas de Mari mientras veía el televisor en la salita de estar. Yuuri y los demás fueron para ver que tenía a Mari así y vieron a Minako a los padres de Yuuri viendo el televisor.

—¿Qué pasa, Mari onee-san?

—Yuuri, Yurio, minna, vean esto.

— _Y en las noticias de deportes, la noticia que ha dado vuelta al mundo es la del reciente embarazo del campeón de la categoría B de patinaje sobre hielo Yuuri Katsuki. Este hecho fue difundido luego de que el patinador japonés sufriera de un percance en una pista en su natal Hasetsu. Sus amigos, los también famosos patinadores Yuri Plisetsky, Emil Nekola, Seung Gil Lee, Phichit Chulanont, Guang Hong Ji y Leo de la Iglesia, dieron a conocer la noticia mediante una serie de fotografías en sus cuentas de Instagram. Las mismas son de Katsuki mientras le realizaban el ultrasonido y ellos le acompañaban-como si no fuera más obvio los peculiares hashtags que pusieron-además de sus familiares. Según la parte médica él tiene aproximadamente siete semanas de gestación_.- el conductor puso una sonrisa maliciosa- _Pero el verdadero asunto es ¿Quién es el padre del bebé? Nuestros reportes dicen que vieron a Yuuri Katsuki junto a sus amigos acudir a una clínica de fertilidad en Suiza correspondiendo al tiempo que tiene de gestación. ¿Será uno de ellos el padre?_

—¡Esos imbéciles! ¡Me aseguraré de demandarlos hasta que se pudran! ¡Jodidos bastardos hijos de #$"…!-el rubio detuvo su sarta de insultos al ver una mirada especialmente aterradora por parte del japonés-¿Por qué me ves así, cerdo?

—Modera tu lenguaje. Nada de malas palabras.

—¿Ya estás en modo de mamá cerdita?

—Yurio…

—Está bien, está bien.- bufó el rubio cruzándose de brazos-Pero de igual manera los demandaré.

—Pero Yuuri, sabíamos que el asunto se iba a descontrolar.- Phichit se encogió de hombros-Eres una celebridad, al igual que nosotros, y créeme que hasta porque nos saquemos los mocos nos van a hacer noticia.

—Eso sonó asqueroso pero es cierto.-suspiró el coreano-Y no olvidemos a los fans.

—Sí, Yuko me llamó diciendo que dejaron múltiples obsequios en el Ice Castle.- Yuri les enseñó las fotos con la enorme pila de regalos-Hasta hay para los cinco años.

—Además de que esto exige una conferencia de prensa.- Minako, quien ahora fungía como representante de Yuuri, les mostró un comunicado de la federación japonesa de patinaje, donde pedía que Yuuri diese una conferencia de prensa-Yo me encargo del papeleo, pero no se si Yuuri se encuentre en condiciones.

—Por supuesto que no.-Seung Gil resopló-Es muy pronto. Nosotros lo haremos.

—¿De verdad, Seung?

—Déjanos el asunto a nosotros, cerdito, nos haremos cargo.-el rubio ruso se volteó de lado para no mostrar su sonrojo-Tú no serías capaz de aguantar las preguntas de la prensa.

—No te apures, Yuuri, deja que Seung y Yurio se hagan cargo.- Emil le abrazó de lado dándole más galletas-Son ellos dos, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

.

.

El día de la entrevista asistieron únicamente Yuri y Seung mientras los demás se quedaban con Yuuri para asegurarse que no hubiese ningún colado de la prensa en Yu-topia y le hiciese pasar un momento incomodo al pelinegro. Minako fue la encargada de ambos patinadores junto con Lilia, quien se había ido de inmediato cuando Minako la llamó. Obviamente para mantener a raya al pequeño ruso, ya que su temperamento era más volátil e inestable que la nitroglicerina. Minako respondió las preguntas concernientes a Yuuri y explicó el porqué no estaba él dando la conferencia.

—Plisetsky-san ¿Es cierto que usted es el padre del bebé de Katsuki-san?

Yuri escupió de manera violenta el agua que bebía, bañando a un reportero, al grado de andar tosiendo todo rojo.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo tu, reportero de pacotilla? - Minako junto con Lilia y Seung retuvieron a Yuri quien ya se andaba lanzando con un tigre al ataque contra el reportero-¡Imbecil tarado #$"#$%!

—¡Yuri Plisetsky, nada de malas palabras! ¡Compórtate!

El bramido de Lilia hizo que el ruso se calmara de inmediato mientras controlaba su ira ella respondía negando esa afirmación.

—Plisetsky-san, mucho se ha especulado de la posible paternidad suya y de sus demás compatriotas para con el bebé de Katsuki-san. ¿Cuál es la verdad?

—En primera, no soy el padre ni ninguno de los otros.-Yuri agradeció tener puestos los lentes, y haberse calmado ya, porque si no los estuviera fulminando-Además, todos somos muy buenos amigos y ayudamos al cerdo, digo a Yuuri en esto. Como amigos y apoyo moral.-se acercó peligrosamente a la cámara y la enfocó en su persona-Pero con esto aclaro que yo voy a ser el padrino de ese bebé. ¡¿Me escucharon?! ¡Así que deja de andar de metiche, tu pervertido suizo!

—¿Entonces usted está de romance con alguien?-Yuri casi giró la cabeza como la niña del exorcista por la pregunta de aquella reportera americana- Nuestras fuentes aseguran haberlo visto conversando de manera muy íntima con el patinador español Fernando De la Riva.

—¡P-Por supuesto que no! ¡Solo estábamos hablando sobre viejos tiempo como competidores!-chilló todo rojo y orando porque su amor platónico Otabek no estuviera viendo la entrevista-¡Fernando es un buen amigo mío!

—También hay fotografías donde está usted con el patinador kazajo Otabek Altin, pero a él recientemente se le ha visto en compañía de la patinadora rusa Mila Babicheva-eso hizo que Yuri apretara los puños y sintiera un amargo sabor de boca-¿Qué opina de eso?

—Que si él quiere meterse con esa bruja dramática y latosa, es su problema.

—De igual manera han visto fotos del patinador alemán Derek Krausse conversando de manera muy íntima y hasta tomados de la mano con usted Lee-san.- ahora le tocaba al coreano quien se puso de una tonalidad rojiza, al grado de tronar unos lapiceros-Hasta hay fotos donde se le ve al patinador llevarlo en brazos.

—¡Eso fue porque me torcí un tobillo y Derek no me dejó caminar para evitarme una lesión peor!-tosió para recuperar la compostura. Firmeza y frialdad ante todo-No estamos saliendo. Somos muy buenos amigos.

—Aunque fuentes aseguran que había interés por parte suya hacia el patinador canadiense, J.J Leroy, ¿Qué dice de eso?

—Que no es cierto. No me gusta ese imbécil ególatra con aires de grandeza.-bufó mordiéndose los labios-Lo detesto. Además, él está comprometido. A mi no me gustan manoseados.

—Señores, creo que esto se está desviando un poco.- intervino Minako al ver el sentido de las entrevistas-Estamos aquí para aclarar la situación de Katsuki Yuuri durante los siguientes dos años.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso, señorita Minako?

—Hablo de que por cuestiones médicas Yuuri estará alejado de las pistas por un periodo de dos años. Mismo que comprende del primer año, el de su embarazo y primeros meses de recuperación, y el segundo, que será como una licencia de maternidad debido a que él quiere dedicarse por completo a su bebé.

—Habla Joanne Mayers para IceFoxs, ¿Cuál es la verdadera identidad del padre de su hijo? ¿Es alguien del medio o no pertenece al medio deportivo?

—Esa información es confidencial. Yuuri ha querido mantenerlo en privado y espero que se respete su decisión, y solo para quitarles esa idea de la cabeza, el padre no es ningún miembro del medio deportivo.

Un par de preguntas después terminó la conferencia de prensa. Sin embargo, eso no aseguraba que la prensa siguiera haciendo especulaciones sobre el padre del bebé.

.

.

El tiempo pasó y ya cuando menos lo pensaron, Yuuri ya llevaba casi cuatro meses de embarazo. Su pancita apenas se empezaba a notar, apenas un leve bultito entre sus caderas, a lo que Yuri y los demás le decían que se había comido un pequeño melón. En ese tiempo, le habían inundado de regalos para él y su bebé, desde ropita, peluches, una mecedora, hasta la carriola y la cuna. Todos se esmeraban con cuidados y atenciones para él…aunque sentía que exageraban un poco.

—Eso es Yuuri, tu puedes. Respira, inhala, ahora si puja.

—Chicos, ¿No creen que es muy pronto?

—Tonterías, cerdito, es mejor estar preparados.- el rubio sostenía su mano y hacia ademan de apretarla-¡Empuja con todas tus fuerzas! ¡Concéntrate bien!

Las demás parejas veían de manera extrañada al joven japonés y a los chicos que lo acompañan en aquellas clases de preparación para el parto, pese a que tenía muy poco tiempo de embarazo. Lo curioso es que los amigos se lo tomaban muy enserio y parecía que ya Yuuri parecía en labor. La encargada de enseñarles les había dicho que era muy pronto pero la convencieron y ella les admiró por las ganas y determinación que daban.

—¡Ya estoy viendo la cabecita! ¡Empuja un poco más!

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo entre mis piernas, Emil?!

—Alguien tiene que recibir al bebé.-de la nada sacó un bebé de juguete, que le había pedido a un encargado, y lo envolvió en sábanas blancas. Después se lo dio a Yuuri con un gesto feliz y dramático-¡Felicidades, es un saludable bebé!

—Oh mi sobrino, es tan bonito.- sollozó el rubio en modo tsundere-Se parece al tío Yuratchka.

—¡Esto amerita fotos, sonrían!-Y como siempre, Phichit andaba de fotógrafo profesional-Esto va a Instagram. ¡El pre-parto de mi BFF!

—Les repito, esto es innecesario.- musitó Yuuri todo rojo viendo como sus amigos enserio se tomaban lo del "parto". Hasta vio a Seung junto con Leo y Guang repartir chocolates y puros* con las demás personas-Ni siquiera estoy de parto. ¡Faltan meses para eso!

—¡¿Y estar todos histéricos para cuando ocurra?!-le increpó el ruso entregándole al "bebé" a Yuuri-Por eso nos preparamos.

Después de las clases de preparación fueron al Ice Castle para entrenar un poco en las pistas. Yuri decidió irse temprano a caminar por Yu-topia después de su entrenamiento mientras los demás se quedaban ahí un poco más. Yuuri, al no poder patinar durante un tiempo, les explicaba que sus amigos patinadores les estarían enseñando mientras él estuviera de licencia pero les ayudaría con los ejercicios de fuera.

Mientras ellos patinaban, Yuuri se quedó viendo como sus amigos les enseñaban a los niños. Phichit tenía muy buena mano con ellos junto con Guang y más por la idea de hacer un tipo de musical sobre el hielo. Leo tenía mejor conexión con los adolescentes y Emil con las personas mayores. Seung Gil había sido asediado por mujeres pero se excusó con irse temprano para estar un rato en las termas.

Sonrió con cariño viendo a unos padres patinando con su pequeño hijo, imaginándose él y su bebé ya en unos años patinando en el hielo y enseñándole lo bonito de la disciplina. Era una bonita fantasía que muy pronto se haría realidad, lo ansiaba con muchas ganas.

—Yuuri.

Yuuri en ese instante se congeló al escuchar ese tono de voz. Debía estar soñando o era que el embarazo le hacía escuchar voces extrañas. Un segundo llamado le hizo voltear y jadear atónito viendo como la figura de Viktor Nikiforov estaba a pocos pasos de él mirándole con un semblante muy serio y decidido. ¡¿Qué rayos hacía él ahí?! ¡¿Por qué lo llamaba?! No debía perder la calma ni mucho menos actuar mal. Yuuri miró a ambos lados e intuyó que estaba a lo mejor buscando a Yuri, si eso debía hacer.

—Y-Y-Yuri no está.-tartamudeó sintiendo unas nauseas invadirlo y el dolor de su herido corazón volver a surgir- Salió a c-caminar, v-volverá dentro de p-p-poco.

—No busco a Yuri. Te busco a ti.- Yuuri tragó saliva cuando le vio acercarse más hasta quedar frente a él-Tú y yo tenemos asuntos muy importantes de que tratar.

—¿D-De qué habla?-musitó casi sin voz y sintiendo que su mundo giraba. ¿Qué era lo que él quería hablar con él para haberse tenido la molestia de venir hasta Japón?

—Nuestro hijo.

—¿Qué?-el color se le fue del rostro-¿Qué e-está d-d-diciendo?

—El hijo que estás esperando es mío…Yo soy el padre de tu hijo.

Lo último que pudo ver Yuuri antes de desmayarse, fue el semblante asustado de Viktor cuando le vio desvanecerse y a una bola peluda correr hacia él.

.

.

Mientras eso ocurría, Yurio paseaba de manera tranquila en el parquecito de Yu-topia, mismo que habían arreglado después de las jugosas ganancias y todo para complacer a sus huéspedes. Pensaba en lo que había sucedido en la entrevista y de lo que se había enterado. Un sentimiento doloroso se había instalado en su pecho y no le dejaba en paz. Como desearía que eso que había escuchado no fuera cierto, como lo deseaba tanto.

—Yuri.

—¡O-Otabek! ¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí?!- Yuri sentía que le saldría el alma al ver al kazajo en las aguas termales, luciendo un atuendo casual y una mirada más seria de lo usual. Vaya, hasta se podía decir que estaba muy molesto-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué significa esto?

—Eso no importa, respóndeme Yuri ¿Es cierto que estás saliendo con Fernando De la Riva?

—N-No es asunto tuyo. Además, t-tú estás saliendo con la bruja de Mila.- el rubio le dio la espalda para que no viera las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. Maldición, odiaba verse débil y más enfrente de él-Deberías estar allá. Luego se pone dramática y no hay quien la aguante.

—Yuri, quiero que me respondas.

—Debo irme, tengo que irme o preocuparé a los demás.-Yuri comenzó a avanzar, si seguía ahí no aguantaría mucho más tiempo-Nos vemos.

—Escucha, Yuri…

Sin embargo Yuri lo dejó con la palabra en la boca ya que se marchó corriendo a todo lo que sus pies daban. Corrió como nunca esquivando todo a su paso y llegando al hogar de los Katsuki para encerrarse en su habitación y dar rienda suelta a las lágrimas y a los sollozos. Nunca pensó que él pasaría lo mismo. Ahora comprendía el dolor que Yuuri y Seung Gil sufrían al ver a la persona amada tan cerca pero a la vez tan infinita.

—El amor apesta.

Mientras en otra habitación estaba Seung Gil llorando rabiosamente, luego de haber pasado un momento muy incómodo con el canadiense y su prometida quienes habían decidido irse a dar unas vacaciones en las aguas termales de la familia de Yuuri. Odiaba verse derrotado y débil, odiaba tenerlo tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos sabiendo que nunca podía ser.

—Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido, maldito estúpido.

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? De ser así posteen un review con su comentario y nos leeremos en el transcurso de la semana.

Saludines!


	6. Dramas en Yu-topia

_Hola hola, queridas y queridos lectores!_

 _Se que me han de querer linchar por no subirles la conty de este fic, pero expliqué los motivos en el cap que subí la semana pasada en Mi amado cerdito. De igual manera se los hago saber por este fic también, se lo merecen._

 _Cómo les decía, estuve ausente por dos motivos: uno es la escuela. Como ya les había mencionado en este fic o en los otros, es mi último año universitario y mi trabajo de titulación me había absorbido mucho. Y el segundo..._

 _Parecerá algo ridículo pero jeje es el karma. Me pasó lo que a los tres chicos (Yuuri, Yuri y Seung Gil) en Baby on ice!: Me rompieron el corazón. Estaba saliendo con un chico, todo iba bien pero al final resultó alguien que no creía. Dolió mucho y anduve triste, y sin ganas de escribir. No quería escribir para que los caps no salieran a medias o mal hechos. Pero afortunadamente con apoyo de amigos, y demás, lo estoy superando. Ya encontraré mi media naranja. Un consejito chicas y chicos: Nunca se ilusionen a la primera. Piensen alto pero con los pies en la tierra, porque si los despegan, el golpe dolerá mucho._

Ya estoy mejor y más repuesta. Gracias por darme su apoyo.

Ahora si a lo que nos truje. El cap nuevo.

Les agradezco de manera infinita los reviews que me han posteado con sus muestras de afecto, son geniales y las amo mucho!

El cap como siempre se los dedico a todas y todos, gracias por regalarme esos preciosos momentos para leer mis locuras y espero como siempre sacarles una bonita sonrisa y una gran carcajada.

A leer! Nos vemos en los anuncios finales!

.

.

.

.

Después de haber llorado por un buen rato, tampoco iba a llorar toda la vida, Yuri salió de su recámara después de haberse dado un buen mini curso de auto ayuda: Él era el príncipe de hielo ruso, el tigre de Rusia y ningún mortal iba a ser merecedor de sus lágrimas. Lilia se lo había repetido muchas veces: había muchos pirozhkis en el mundo y no se iba a quedar con solo uno. Además, era muy joven…Y había muchos kazajos por ahí.

Iba con paso decidido y más recuperado: Él iba a ser la voz de la razón, la cabeza de ese trío con mal de amores. Si él pudo los demás también. Esperaba ser el apoyo que había sido Yuuri cuando él y Seung se encontraban en tan deplorable estado. De verdad que ahora comprendía a Yakov cuando decía que el amor volvía idiota a la gente.

Escuchó mucho ruido provenir de la recepción del hotel…específicamente de la sala de la familia Katsuki. Se le hacía muy raro, ya que si bien eran ruidosos normalmente no era al punto de llegar al escándalo como ahora. Algo muy grave debía estar pasando para que los pacíficos Katsuki permitieran todo eso. Sin poderlo ya resistir bajó para descubrir la causa.

La escena a sus ojos parecía sacada de una película chiflada y hasta parecía irreal: en la sala de Yu-topia estaba un Viktor histérico corriendo como gallina sin cabeza con un inconsciente Yuuri en sus brazos; Chris hacía de reina del drama queriendo saber de lo que ocurría; Otabek buscaba con su mirada matona por todo el lugar mientras interrogaba a un asustado Guang quien temblaba como ratón ante un imponente gato mientras Leo trataba de impedirlo; J.J. hacía lo mismo con Seung Gil solo que a diferencia de los pequeños el coreano si le propinaba uno que otro golpe y le fulminaba con su tétrica mirada; Emil era asediado por Michele quien le pedía explicaciones de una manera alterada; Phichit trataba de poner orden mientras grababa todo el drama generado y los Katsuki estaban entre la espada y la pared ante el interrogatorio por parte de Yakov. Georgi como siempre, se había desmayado y Mila junto a Sala trataban de hacerlo reaccionar.

—¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO?!

El grito del pequeño rubio sacó de trance a todos. Debía poner orden, por el bien de su sobrino y además porque esto se estaba transformando en un drama barato. Si seguían así, iban a ser un reality show peor que el de Las Kardashian. Así que emitiendo otro potente grito hizo que todos pararan de golpe.

—¡Anciano! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste al katsudon?!- hizo que el ruso mayor recostara a Yuuri en un sillón cercano-¡Habla con un carajo, viejo decrépito y traigan a un médico!

—Vine a atender un asunto importante, Yuri, algo que no podía esperar.- Yuri se quedó tieso por el tono serio del mayor-Y solo le dije la verdad a Yuuri.

—¿La verdad? ¿De qué hablas, calvo?

—De que Viktor es el padre del bebé de Yuuri.

Las palabras de Chris hicieron que Yuri soltara un "¡¿Qué?!" y se pusiera blanco de la impresión. De nueva cuenta la sala se llenó de gritos y Georgi que se había despertado nuevamente se había vuelto a desmayar. Phichit no perdía nota y cada cosa que tomaba o grababa la subía directo a Instagram.

—Esto es drama en vivo y en directo.

—¡Phichit!

.

.

.

Yuuri despertó rodeado de sus amigos y su familia. Se sentía mareado por lo que había escuchado. Debía ser un sueño muy bizarro para que fuese verdad ¿Cierto? Pronto le rodearon de atenciones y cuidados mientras esperaban a que se recuperara un poco para poder hablar.

—Hasta que despiertas, nos tenías muy preocupados.

—Lo siento Mari-nee. ¿Qué me pasó, Yurio?

—Eso queremos que nos digas tu.

—Lo único que recuerdo fue…-Yuuri se estremeció al recordarlo-Que estaba en el Ice Castle viendo como entrenaban todos y después apareció V-Viktor…Y me dijo que el padre de mi bebé era él jajajaja…-rió de manera nerviosa pero se espantó cuando nadie rio con él-¡¿Es verdad?!

—Tranquilízate, Yuuri, no es bueno que te alteres.- Yuuri se preguntó porqué motivo Seung estaba despeinado y con los nudillos ligeramente enrojecidos…Además de explicar el motivo de su tensa voz-Te explicaremos detalle a detalle.

—Oh Yuuri, todo fue como una novela de drama.- Phichit se adelantó-Primero vimos que te habías desmayado y después Viktor se apresuró a recogerte del suelo para llevarte en brazos al hospital más cercano sin saber que llegó a la recepción de Yu-topia. Nosotros le seguimos y encontramos que Yakov ya estaba interrogando a tus padres y hermana sobre el asunto del bebé y todo ese rollo…Los demás ya estaban haciendo su escandalo: Chris al vernos comenzó a reclamarnos el motivo por el cual no le dijimos nada, Georgi se desmayó como siempre por dramático, Otabek se fue contra Leo y Guang para sacarles la sopa y J.J. hizo lo propio con Seung solo que él estaba muy molesto y comenzó a golpearlo ni bien hizo la primera pregunta. Michele se le fue a Emil diciendo que como podía engañarlo de esa manera y bla, bla, bla…

—¿Y tú que hiciste, Phichit?

—Como todos estaban ocupados con otras personas me dediqué a grabar.- admitió encogiéndose de hombros- Y todo está aquí. ¡Ni los paparazzi pudieron haberlo hecho mejor!

—C-Creo que me desmayaré de nuevo…

—Ah no, cerdito, tú no te desmayas.-Yuri impidió eso sosteniéndolo de los hombros-Primero aclararemos el asunto con el calvo ese. ¿Te metiste con él o qué? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenías tus quereres con el viejo ese?

—No, eso es imposible.-Yuuri se sonrojó por la insinuación-Cuando llegamos a la clínica y me hicieron las pruebas iniciales, los resultados dieron negativo. Después de todo, estuve con ustedes todo el tiempo.

—Entonces quiero saber la razón por la cual el anciano de Viktor se adjudica el milagrito.-gruñó Yuri parándose-No me vaya a salir con esa estupidez de que con solo mirar puede embarazar hasta un hombre.

Ni bien Yuri abrió la puerta del cuarto, una nube esponjosa marrón entró embistiendo a Yuuri de manera suave y comenzó a restregarse. Pero al mismo tiempo unas personas que estaban a espaldas escuchando todo cayeron como fichas de dominó unas encima de otras. El ruso menor se erizó como un gato al ataque cuando reconoció la cabellera inicial.

—¡Anciano!

En efecto, se trataba de Viktor seguidamente de Yakov, Chris, Masumi (el novio de Chris), Mila, Otabek, Sala, Michele, J.J. y Georgi. Todos ellos recurrieron al viejo truco de escuchar tras la puerta ya que nadie bajaba a decirles noticias. Esa fue la excusa de Viktor.

—Muy bien, ya que todos estamos bien quiero que nos digas el por qué andas diciendo que eres el padre de mi ahijado.

—¿Por qué dices que serás el padrino, Yuri?-protestó Chris inconforme-¡Soy el mejor amigo de Viktor!

—¡Cállate golfo descarado!-bramó el rubio perdiendo los estribos-Ahora sí, habla viejo de pacotilla.

—Porque es la verdad, yo soy el padre del bebé que está esperando Yuuri.- el japonés al sentir su mirada desvió su rostro-Y he venido a hacerme responsable.

—No entiendes, Nikiforov, queremos que nos digas el motivo, no la suposición.-siseó Seung-¿Por qué dices eso? Sin la mentira obviamente de tu súper mirada capaz de preñar a todo lo que tenga piernas.

—Yo tengo la respuesta a eso.

—¿Qué dices, Chris?-Phichit se extrañó-¿Qué tienes que ver tu en esto?

—Verán…Es algo vergonzoso y hasta me da no sé qué decirlo pero es la verdad…- todos le miraron expectantes mientras Viktor adquiría un tono escarlata furioso. Yuuri estaba más concentrado en acariciar a Makacchin quien estaba muy agusto-Está bien: Sucedió que hace meses en una de mis fiestas allá en Suiza, Viktor y yo bebimos unas cuantas copitas de más…

—¿Copitas? Y yo me chupo el dedo.-Yuri se cruzó de brazos ignorando al kazajo quien le veía de manera insistente-Ustedes se ponen hasta las chanclas con cada fiestecita.

—Continuaré, Yuri…Oh sí, nos tomamos unas copitas de más-remarcó el rubio con lo de las "copitas"-y después salimos de la fiesta para caminar por la ciudad. No supimos como pero comenzamos a hacer una apuesta donde el perdedor debía hacer lo que el otro quisiera. Obviamente Viktor perdió no siendo capaz de lograr lo que apostamos y quedó a mi merced. En una de mis locuras le dije que su castigo sería ir a donar esperma al banco de la clínica de fertilidad de Suiza.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Lo que no me explico es cómo los dejaron donar si estaban más ebrios que una cuba.-Emil les miró atónito y los demás también-En verdad que no puede ser.

—Una mirada coqueta, una caricia, un coqueteo y todo fue un éxito.- admitió sin pena el suizo-Además ¿Quién no quiere tener el esperma de Viktor Nikiforov? Yo creo que fue más estrategia de la clínica que otra cosa-admitió en voz baja-En fin, como sea, Viktor lo donó y listo. Pero hubo algo importante: creo que a Viktor le llegó la lucidez mientras leía los papeles reglamentarios y firmó un apartado especial de la hoja.

—¿A-Apartado?-tartamudeó Yuuri sintiéndose tenso-¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hay un apartado del formato de la clínica de fertilidad donde los donantes de esperma solicitan que se les avise cuando su muestra sea utilizada.- habló el chico que venía con Chris mientras sacaba una hoja de su portafolios-Además de que en dicho apartado los donantes solicitan estar al pendiente de sus hijos en dado caso de que el procedimiento haya sido un éxito.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso debe ser un error! ¡No pueden hacer eso!-Seung arrebató la hoja para disponerse a leerla. Yuuri se había puesto blanco-Se supone que la donación sería anónima y ahí muere el asunto.

—En este caso no. La clínica se ha visto envuelta en un problema por este asunto y por eso estamos aquí.-el chico miró a Yuuri y sintió un poco de pena-Como abogado del señor Nikiforov he venido para tratar el asunto. Mi cliente quiere estar al pendiente de su hijo.

—Aguarda un momento, pirañita.-siseó la hermana de Yuuri, no le agradaban los abogados…Y este era uno muy letal-No pueden hacer eso. Yuuri firmó un acuerdo en el cual quería no le fuese informado al donante sobre lo que sucediese.

—Acuerdo que ha sido invalidado por la cláusula que el señor Nikiforov firmó y que en la clínica no le dijeron al señor Katsuki.-Estaban entre la espada y la pared-Escuchen, esto puede irse a la corte y créanme: es un proceso largo y muy desgastante para ambas partes. Tanto el señor Katsuki como mi cliente son víctimas y estoy seguro de que todos queremos que la situación sea lo más tranquila. Recuerden que hay un bebé de por medio y quien sería más lastimado por esta penosa situación.

—Yo tengo la solución a esto.- habló Yuri viendo fijamente a Viktor-Olvida esto y deja en paz a Yuuri. Olvida que eres el padre del niño.

—…Eso jamás. No pienso irme y olvidar esto.

—Escucha, anciano, no hagas esto.

—¡No me pidas que ignore que voy a tener un hijo!

—¡Pues no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste!

—¡SUFICIENTE!

Exclamó Guang con voz potente y todos le miraron asustados: nunca habían visto al pequeño chino exaltarse y molestarse. Él era miel pura. Hasta Leo se asustó.

—¿No se han dado cuenta de que todo esto lastima a Yuuri? ¿Se olvidan de que va a tener un bebé?- y efectivamente: Yuuri ya estaba llorando y no se veía muy bien, estaba pálido y respirando entrecortadamente-Ahora salgan todos y que suba el médico: dijo que estaría en los jardines sacando fotografías. Leo, ve por él por favor.

En menos de cinco minutos todos estaban afuera de la habitación mientras Yuuri estaba siendo atendido. Era un silencio muy incómodo porque nadie quería hablar y porque sentían que en cualquier momento la olla iba a explotar. A decir verdad se habían formado dos bandos: los que estaban del lado de Yuuri y los que estaban del lado de Viktor. Los Katsuki estaban en medio fungiendo como mediadores de ambas partes: si bien estaban del lado de su hijo, obviamente, como padres no podían negarle ese derecho al ruso ya que estaba ahí para hacerse responsable de alguna manera.

Media hora después salió el médico siendo asediado por todos y tuvo que pararse en una silla de por ahí ya que la marabunta de gente no lo dejaba hablar ni explicarse.

—Muy bien, quiero que se calmen. Yuuri-kun está ahora bien. Su presión se subió y tuvo ligeros dolores, pero se encuentra mejor.-detuvo al pequeño ruso que ya estaba por entrar a la habitación-Está sedado y dormirá por un par de horas. Además, está siendo cuidado ya.

—¿Cuidado? ¿Por quién?

—¿Makacchin?- el pequeño y bajito ladrido les confirmó la respuesta-¿Pero se pondrá bien?

—Mientras no le causen sobresaltos. Debe estar tranquilo y sereno, ya pasó la etapa de riesgo pero eso no indica que no se presenten complicaciones. Les dejaré una lista con mis indicaciones…-al ver que todos se querían abalanzar de nuevo contra él suspiró-Pásenme mejor sus contactos y se las mandaré. Así no habrá pleitos.

Un par de horas después todos ellos estaban en la sala teniendo una conversación y tratando de llegar a un acuerdo para que esto no fuese más difícil de lo que ya era. Viktor sintiéndose tenso salió de la sala mientras Yuri hacía lo propio junto con Otabek, Seung y J.J. los que se habían quedado suspiraron: esto iba a ser algo demasiado complejo.

.

.

—¿Realmente a qué viniste?

Yuri lanzó la pregunta al aire a sabiendas que Otabek lo había seguido. Le era doloroso pero debía mostrarse fuerte. No iba a dejarse doblegar: aún le quedaba su orgullo de hielo. Y Otabek Altin no iba a ser el primer humano en derrumbar esa gruesa y enorme barrera de hielo que con tanto empeño construyó.

—Dime la verdad, Otabek. ¿Por qué estás aquí?-Yuri dejó de caminar y se quedó plantado en el lugar. Apretó sus puños y mordió sus labios: no iba dejarse ver tan débil-Responde.

—Yuri, no respondiste a mis preguntas.

—Ni tú has respondido a las mías.

—¿Al menos podrías enfrentarme cara a cara?

—¿Me lo dice quien ataca por la espalda?

Otabek no resistió más y de un veloz movimiento lo giró encontrándose con aquellas orbes verdes llenas de resentimiento y orgullo. Se veía como un tigre desafiante, muy herido, pero aun así seguía desafiante.

—Lo repetiré una vez más ¿A qué has venido?

—No he venido aquí por Nikiforov. Él tiene su propia batalla…Y yo debo librar la mía.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No todo es lo que parece, soldado, las apariencias suelen ser muy engañosas.

.

.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguirme?

—Hasta que accedas a escucharme.

—Pues vete regresando por donde viniste, porque no te escucharé…-Seung se detuvo molesto cuando la mano del canadiense se aferró a la suya-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Leroy?

—Hablar contigo, Seung. Desde aquel campeonato que no he podido hacerlo y quiero dejar las cosas en claro.

—¿De qué hablas? Y suéltame ya.

—No hasta que me escuches.

—Te doy treinta segundos.

—Bien, si así lo quieres.- suspiró el canadiense: era muy difícil tratar con el coreano, su carácter era espantoso aunque el suyo no era muy lindo-¿Qué fue lo que pasó en ese campeonato para que me odiaras tanto?

Esa pregunta desarmó a Seung. Rayos, nunca pensó en enfrentarse a esa pregunta puesto que se había prometido no encontrarse al idiota de Leroy en todo lo que le quedaba de vida. Chasqueó su lengua mirando a otro lado sintiendo su mano arder por el contacto del otro.

—Porque me di cuenta de cómo eres realmente. Así que más te vale dejarme en paz.

—¿Esa es tu patética respuesta?

—Es mi respuesta y ya. No perderé más mi tiempo.-al ver que no lo soltaba usó su otra mano y le arreó semejante cachetada-¡Espero que esto te sirva para dejarme tranquilo!

El coreano se marchó hecho una fiera y el canadiense se sobó la mejilla sin borrar la sonrisa de arrogancia de su cara.

—Tal vez pienses que soy un idiota pero no me trago esa patética respuesta. Tu escondes algo y lo voy a averiguar.

.

.

Mientras tanto, nadie se dio cuenta que alguien se había colado a la habitación donde un profundamente dormido Yuuri descansaba sin pendiente. Makacchin se levantó de su cómodo lugar, entiéndase del regazo de Yuuri, en alerta ante cualquier cosa. Al ver a la persona se volvió a su antigua posición. Viktor sonrió enternecido acomodando la almohada de Yuuri y quitándole unos estorbosos mechones de cabello de su rostro. No pudo evitar dirigirse a la pequeña pancita darle un pequeño beso.

— _Privet rebenok_.(1)-susurró posando levemente su mejilla- _YA tvoy otets. YA ochen' sil'no lyublyu tebya (2)._

.

.

.

 _(1)Hola bebé._

 _(2)Soy tu papá. Te amo muchísimo._

 _Espero que les haya gustado mucho el cap! Si les gustó o demás, favor de postear un review._

 **Noticias importantes**

 _He subido un nuevo fic, mismo que será el reemplazo de Mi amado cerdito en cuanto este acabe a lo que le calculo serán como uno caps más junto con el epílogo._

 _El fic se llama "Inocencia y pasión: las dos caras de un mismo corazón._

 _Ahi pondré tres parejitas principales que son: como siempre el Viktor-Yuuri, Otabek-Yurio y J.J.-Seung._

 _Si pensaron ver a los chicos lindos y tiernos, aquí sacaré al Eros de Yuuri y de otros dos más jejeje._

 _Les dejo el resumen chiquito del fic:_

 _ **Yuuri Katsuki, Seung Gil Lee y Otabek Altin, quienes orillados por un amor no correspondido pidieron el mismo deseo al mismo tiempo a los tres dioses del amor: Eros, Anteros y Kamadeva, en sus respectivos templos. Los dioses les concedieron aquello que tanto deseaban fragmentando sus almas dándoles una segunda personalidad, aquella que tanto se escondía en su ser y ahora podría ver la luz.**_

 ** _En el día serían ellos, pero en la noche serían los otros. Todo eso causado por tres personas quienes tendrán la misión de descubrir quiénes son en realidad antes de que finalice el tiempo establecido. De no ser así, si no logran amarlos antes de que el eclipse haya ocurrido, sus almas irían a parar a las salas de Hypnos durmiendo el sueño eterno para siempre…_**

 _Este es el enlace:_

s/12442357/1/Inocencia-y-pasi%C3%B3n-las-dos-caras-de-un-mismo-coraz%C3%B3n-Yuri-on-ice

 _Espero sea de su agrado y les guste tanto como las otras._

 _Nos leeremos en el siguiente cap._

Saludines!


End file.
